


Blood Moon

by BipLing, Skippy (floralisbronski)



Series: Blood-soaked Silk and Blackened Hearts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, maybe unimplied later, sexy dungeons, various outfit changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralisbronski/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: The Vampire Queen, Amélie Lacroix has ensnared a new victim, the lone wolf, Hanzo Shimada, most are not alive for long, but Hanzo is very crafty. It could be a close thing.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Amélie Guillard-Lacroix is THAT BITCH and thats all i have to say

He hated nightclubs. The loud blaring music, the garbage clothing styles and the feeble attempts at courting. But he has a job to do. He places a hand on his trusty bow, laid over his shoulders, as he begins to approach the club. People stare at him, awestruck, but he pays them no heed. He has to capture the owner of this club, and coerce them into helping him. The neon sign glows; it is violet, with a purple spider logo. He will do anything to bring his brother back. 

As Hanzo enters the club, mixing in among the throng of people and neon lights he sees Her immediately. A glorious figure bathed in skimpy, sheer red fabrics and lace, a thick veil falling all around her. Her eyes were the only thing that shone through it, piercing across the room straight into his face, bright as a full moon. The overall effect seems to represent a bride, awaiting her groom. She sits upon a large golden throne in the middle of the room, suspended from the ceiling with what appear to be pure silver chains. Much like the rest of the metal furnishings in the club; all anti-werewolf. 

The woman’s hands lay upturned before her, the rainbow of fluorescent lights cascading around her; a sight fitting of a renaissance painting. All underneath, the ignorant dancers continue to lose themselves to the bass pounding music, lost in a haze of alcohol and drugs. Hanzo swallows down the pang of fear that closes his throat, returning the woman’s gaze. Clearly she was in charge here. All he has to do is coerce her to… Too late, her attention flickering over to another man already. Is she looking for someone specific? He follows her line of sight over to a tall man with what looks like red hair? The lights make it difficult to tell. Regardless, he has caught her full attention. He is the one. 

As quickly as she saw him, she had already descended her throne and begun to close the distance between them. Idle, flirty chatter he is not in earshot to hear. 

____

“So, are we going or not, Chéri?” Amélie smiles at the wolf, masking a dark tint in her eyes. She looks upon her guest. A dapper young wolf, with a mane of earl fire and sharp teeth. He is tall, 6’6 at least, and has solid muscles.

His voice is husky and deep. “But of course. I'm still shocked such a Violet beauty such as yourself was interested in a rowdy wolf such as myself.”

Amélie flicks her ivory hair towards the air as she side-eyes her guest. “Nonsense. You surely aren’t hurting in the looks department. For a dog, that is.” 

“I should offer the same, no? I mean…” He reaches for her buttocks, firmly grabbing each cheek. Amelie smiles as she bares her teeth towards the wolf playfully. He is completely drunk, wrapped up in her beauty. It is almost too perfect for her. “...Your body is incredible.”

“Trust me, you’ll be seeing more than just that, Dear.” 

Like your God, for instance.

As they make their way up the stairs, Amélie sees it from the corner of her eye. A shadow following behind them. She internally laughs, tossing the wolf through her door and onto the bed.

___

The beauty with the wolf heads up the winding stairs. No one follows them. It is as if time slows down for them, Hanzo seeing every small detail from across the dancefloor. Including the knowing glance she throws him, chills running through his body. The woman already knew what he is. He is going to have to end this fast.

He assumes immediately that these two have to be the owners, or at least of some importance. He follows the two towards the top, using the opposite stairwell, before concealing himself as he awaits their journey to her domain. He sighs, waiting for them to come out. It is quite tense. There are sounds. Animalistic, but it comes with the territory. He just needs that damn light, then he can leave. He has come this far, and he is not going to give up now. Hanzo half considers kicking the door down and making demands. While tempting, usually is not his style unless he is very desperate.

He has not gotten to that point yet.

Hanzo leans in subtly towards the door, trying to decipher as much as he can. The enchanting figure and her suitor seem to prefer quieter tones when they are not doing what he is sure is the horizontal tango.

Hanzo does not really have all night. 

____

In her room, Amélie and the taller wolf lie on her four poster bed, hovering over his drunken body. All around the room are bouquets of roses from various suitors scattered on the floor, casting dark shadows on the floor. The red lighting washes over the two of them in soft pink hues. Despite the strength she had over him he paid it no mind; he is a wolf after all and they loved to be handled roughly. The male grips his sleazy hands all over Amélie’s body, from her slender shoulders down to her lower back, excited for what is to come. If only he had known what is truly in store for him.

She likes teasing him, letting him think he had her right where he wanted her when it was the other way around. Bringing her face closer to his, she removes the veil concealing her face and whispers in his ear in a tone full of vitriol. 

“Do you know who I am?”

The wolf takes a good look at Amélie for a moment. First, taking in her gorgeous features that were hidden behind the veil, but it only takes a second later for his mind to register just who he was in the presence of. Shit. 

“You're... you're Lacroix’s bitch, aren’t you?” The wolf mutters, he is unsure where this is going but the new tenseness in the room makes him nervous.

Amélie grins, the previous softness is gone from her eyes, she is all teeth and ice. 

“Yes, and your murderer too.” She replies. The hand along his jaw turns hard, gripping onto his neck with a strength the wolf would never have expected from a lithe woman such as her. There is no way he’s getting out of this, all he can do is grovel in fear and attempt to worm out of her grip. Which, is impossible. He’s absolutely done for. “Adieu, Chéri.” 

Amélie leans her head back, baring her razor sharp fangs before snapping her jaw shut down onto her victim’s neck, like a venus flytrap capturing its prey. One last moment passes before his eyes, as with all her strength, she completely tears out the front of his throat with her teeth. Blood sprays all over and around her, a sickening metallic smell filling the room. The deed was finally done. Her lust momentarily quenched, all she can do is sit and bask in the afterglow of the kill. A manic smile spreads over her face, licking off some of the blood around her mouth. It tastes disgusting, the undertone of dog tainting the flavor.

Amélie turns toward the door next, wondering what she will do with that other dog waiting outside. It is nice of him to patiently wait for her to kill him too. She crosses over to the door, opening it with the grace of a queen, and gets a crossbow to her face for the trouble. What a bad boy this mutt is being. 

“You surely don't mean to attack me with this, do you, dog?” Amélie states more than asks, coolly as ever.

“I only attack when I’m given a reason to. I require one thing, bloodsucker. Then I’ll leave as I came.” He replies, just as even toned.

Amélie is incredulous, “What could I possibly have that you’re worthy of possessing?” 

“You.” Hanzo replies.

“What a ridiculous request.” Amélie observes, she laughs outright, but Hanzo cares little.

Hanzo remains steadfast, arrows pointed carefully at her face. “You will come with me.”

Amélie chuckles. “Like I’d do anything of the sort for one of your kind. I think you’ll have to fight me for it, Chéri,” She pauses to wrench the arrows from her face. “Hand to hand. No extra fancies. Do you agree?”

Hanzo balks, he quite prefers his fancies… But it has been awhile since he has participated in hand to hand combat. He is not exactly rusty, but this would certainly be a refresher. This is for his brother.

Hanzo gently aims the arrows away from her face. The moment he does so, Amélie lunges forwards, putting all of her strength into a single backhand across his silly wolf face. It sends him flying into the wall behind him, leaving him momentarily out of breath. As he focuses back up to her, she is already upon him again. Clearly she wastes no time. He has to roll out of the way to avoid her next blow, a heeled foot punching a hole in the drywall where his head was. 

“Come and be a good doggy for me and die already.” Her voice is low and breathy, prying her foot from the wall. Eyes glowing fiercely, she runs a hand through her hair to loosen it from its up-do. Her hair falls, flowing behind her like a cape. 

“As if I would give you the satisfaction?” Hanzo spits in her direction, sneering. 

“You little mutt. I’m going to enjoy ripping out your heart with my bare hands.” She leaps at him, lashing out an arm in an overhand strike. He sidesteps, her nails cutting into his cheek as they graze past. Lacing his arm around hers, he quickly flips her over into a pin on the floor. 

She struggles in his iron grip, both baring their teeth at the other. It seems she is going to have to get serious. Twisting her lower body, Amélie folds her legs in underneath Hanzo, shoving them full force into his chest to kick him off. She pounces upon him, fully opening her mouth, her cheeks splitting open to reveal even more sharpened teeth. Well, fuck. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she holds him down and attempts to enclose his face into her maw. All he can do is grip her neck, holding her at arm’s length like a snapping snake. 

“Let go of me!” Her hands rake down over his chest, leaving deep gashes. He yelps, flinging her down the hallway as far as he can. Just as he is getting onto his feet, she comes barreling down at full speed. She pauses, pivoting on her foot with the grace of a ballerina, using her inertia to ram her foot into his face. As Hanzo falls back, she follows up with a sharp right hook to the jaw. The rings on her fingers leave bloody impressions in his face. 

As he lay before her, she recomposes herself. Her fingers itch to squeeze the life out of him, but she would not want to end him before giving him a choice in the matter. Amélie bends down at the hip, hands folded over her chest. 

“I’m giving you an ultimatum, Doggy. Give it up or I’ll have no option but to exterminate you.” 

“Never, you dirty bloodsucker.” He again spits at her. Blood this time. 

“Hm. Have it your way.” A small grimace, eyebrows upraised. She swings her leg back, swiftly kicking him in the ribs a few times. She then slams the heel of her shoe down into his defenseless hand, grinding it in. His hand definitely just broke. He grits his teeth, refusing to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. 

“Come on, scream for me. I know you want to.” 

“My answer is the same; not until I’m dead.” 

Amélie grins. “You truly don’t know when to give up, do you? It was stupid of you to try me during the peak of my bloodlust. But, it’s not like your stupid wolf brain could have thought of that, hm?”

“As if I knew this club belonged to a disgusting vampire such as yourself.” 

“You know, I like you. As much as I can like a wolf, that is. You’re spunky. You’d make a wonderful pet for me, don’t you think?” She chews on her lower lip, picturing the blood-filled feeding sessions with him. It had been forever since she had done so. 

While she muses, Hanzo’s free hand reaches over to yank Amélie down by the ankle to his level. He quickly crawls over onto her, his sharp nails going to decapitate her in one swift blow. She squirms out of the its path, pushing herself up into him. Her face inches away from his, toying with him. 

“Wouldn’t it be fun? Belonging to me?” 

“I would rather die than belong to you.” 

“You can’t blame a girl for trying.” She shrugs, promptly headbutting him point blank. While Hanzo is reeling back from the blow, she wraps a leg around him, flipping places with him. Her left hand holds him in a similar manner to the previous wolf, while her right creeps up his body, inspecting him. “It’d still really be a pity to kill you. You’re such a fine specimen.” 

“What of the other one?” 

“Oh, well, he was also beautiful. But, I had to kill him. He murdered my beloved husband.” 

“At least he took your beloved with him.” A cocky half-smirk. 

The hand running up his body turns harsh, giving him a brisk slap across the face. Her voice turns to ice, low and intense. Angry tears well up in her eyes. 

“How dare you speak ill of him. You don’t know anything about him, you stupid dog. He was an amazing man.” 

“He was a lowly bat that got what was coming to him.” 

“Shut up!” She gives him another hard slap. “You know nothing, you fucking pathetic little pup.” 

Amélie continues to slap him over and over, her blows gradually turning to clenched fists.

___

Hanzo awakes in a dungeon, his body aching. He catches a glimpse of himself in a piece of glass. His face is bruised, one eye darkened completely. His hands are wrapped up in gauze. He looks down at his feet, two ball chains are attached to each ankle and resting on the barred door. They were pure silver, so he has absolutely no way of getting out anytime soon. He is definitely worse for wear. Hanzo feels the inside of his wrapped hands, one starting to throb in pain tremendously, so much that he has to grit his teeth to keep quiet. When an eternity passes, he opens his mouth to let out a small, breathless scream. Hanzo wiggles his other hand, and to his surprise it is not nearly as bad as the first. He contemplates how he is still alive.

“‘Why? You may ask next?” A familiar French voice comes from the depths of his mind. Hanzo opens his slightly good eye and sees before him a blur of blue skin, white slacks, sunglasses and a popped open blazer. She holds a small parasol in one hand, placed against her shoulder. Her fingers rap against the handle. Hanzo notices that the bloodsucker is still trying her damnedest to lure him over to her side with her display.

“Also, I would appreciate it if you would stop ogling me. Or do you want a better view?” Amélie’s free hand runs teasingly down her chest, over the ropes of pearls drooping from around her neck. 

“So, you can read my mind?” His Japanese accent is strong with his sore tongue.

“Let’s call it a woman’s intuition, Chéri. I can do,” she paused, licking her supple lips, “So many other wonderful things. I would love to show you them.”

“Like murder wolves?”

“Yes. You still know nothing, as I said last night. Not like you would remember, with how brutally I beat you.” She lowers her sunglasses, taking in the sight before her. “I still maintain my previous sentiment; you truly are top class for your kind.”

Hanzo blushes, but maintains his steely gaze. He still could not believe he let her win. But, it is not like he had much of a fighting chance, she was leagues ahead of him. Amélie struts around him, her golden eyes swarming over him. She enjoys toying with him, like a cat with its newfound prey. He is like a large yarn ball, one she longed to unravel inch by inch.

“You've always been like this? A pathetic mutt?”

Hanzo shifts his gaze from her to the wall next to him, avoiding her odd question. Who is she to ask him of his life? 

“You know, a thought came to me when I went to end your life. How much of a waste killing you would be.”

“I like how casually you say this to your prisoner.” Hanzo cocks an eyebrow, momentarily glancing back over to her. 

“You would be wise to curtail your mouth, dog. Lest I rid that rebellious tongue from your throat and watch you bleed.”

Hanzo does his best to shift his position, his restraints an uncomfortable weight around his wrists. The brief image of the corpse he saw on the bed, his throat torn out. Is that what is going to become of him?

“That wolf. He killed your husband, yes?”

She sneers. “We’ve been over this already. Are you suffering from gaps in memory? Or do you just like reminding me of the fact?” 

Hanzo is unsure of what he knew, but there is a sharp jab of pain in his heart for her. A brief moment of empathy. It did not change the fact she is naught but a lowly vampire. But, she is still a heartbroken widow. He could see it in her body language, how tense she grows when he would mention her deceased beloved. She kneels on the cold marble floor before him, her eyes flickering around the room. First, the cot that is next to him. Then the bucket in the corner, unused. And above, at the single light bulb hanging over them, providing dim lighting. She inches closer to Hanzo. His heart thrums in his ears, warning bells going off. He tries his best to backpedal, only to quickly reach the wall. Amélie’s hand reaches out slowly to him, her face vacant. This is it, he is dead. She is going to kill him like she did the other wolf. Panicking, he fiercely snaps at her, making her pause.

“Oh.” Her eyes light up, having caught a glimpse of his bright, sharp teeth. His eyes squeeze shut, awaiting his fate. 

“Do that again.” 

“What?” Hanzo blinks in confusion, eyebrows upraised. 

“You heard me. Try and bite me again.” She sounds like a child egging on someone to do a parlor trick. The moment he hears that, he knows that the ball is now in his court. He relaxes, giving her a cocky grin. “Well?” 

“On one condition; you release me from my chains.” 

“Yes, yes... I will think it over-” 

“No. You will do it.” 

The two share an irritated look, the atmosphere growing tense. 

“I will do no such thing. Who are you to make demands, mutt?” 

“Fine. No more biting.” 

Amélie grimaces, scowling deeply at him. Her mouth tightens into a firm line, weighing the options. It seems as though she has no choice. 

“Fine. I will fulfill your request, pup. Now hurry up and do it.” 

Hanzo shows off his impressive teeth, each one sharp and white. He fully opens his mouth, mock snapping at her. All she does is toy with her lower lip, staring at the display. Her face is flushed and she cannot help but think of how they would feel. She knows she must have been a sorry sight, longing for a mere werewolf in the way she is. Thankfully, it is just the two of them.

“So, are you going to let me go?” 

With a sigh, she fishes an ornate key from her blazer pocket. Carefully unlocking his restraints, she sits back and watches.

“Thank you.” 

She steps towards him, her arm outstretched.

“Okay, Doggy. Bite me.” 

Hanzo pauses again, incredulous. “Is this a trap of some kind?”

“I don't lay needless traps for dogs. Now bite me.” Her tone is demanding, scowling into his face.

He has no other choice, so he does exactly as he is told. Hanzo bites down into her forearm, fangs sinking into skin. Amélie moans, biting onto the edge of her finger. He glances up at her, a smirk on his lips. It seems as though it is getting her going and he is more than happy to oblige at this point. He relinquishes his grip on her, choosing to bite further up her arm, leaving little circular, bleeding bite marks as he goes. His need to claim is affecting him more than he previously realized.

____

 

After hours, her staff is worried, standing outside of the stairwell leading to the dungeon. A shadow scatters on the wall, Amelie stumbling up them. Her entire front is covered in dried blood, her blazer missing entirely. She has a dazed look in her eyes as she surveys her maids. 

“What are you doing? Do you not have jobs to do?” They momentarily panic, returning to their designated stations as quickly as they left them. She leans against the threshold of the stairs, rubbing blood away from her face. This one is definitely a keeper.


End file.
